Home is with Shuusuke
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: He will come back. He promised. After all, home is where Fuji is.


**Disclaimer: Never mine T.T**

* * *

><p>He was never home. The moment he step out of the plane, he knew he was a million miles away from home. The moment he step into his apartment, not once had he thought that this is his home. He doesn't hate Germany. He had always thought that it is a great place. Full of beautiful scenery, fresh air and a calming atmosphere. But Germany was never his home.<p>

The home he considers is with a fragile boy with brown layered hair and sparkling blue eyes. The so-called prodigy of Seigaku, Fuji Shuusuke.

He still can't believe he left his home back in Japan to become a tennis pro. An awful decision. He knew yet he still proceeded with the plan. And with Fuji's full support, he promised that he'll come back. He promised to come back to where his home is. And with that, Fuji gave him a smile.

"I'll always be here Mitsu. You can come back anytime. I'll always welcome you back."

And with those words embedded in his mind, he step into the plane with the mindset that he'll come back to him. To Fuji Shuusuke.

* * *

><p>He sighed for the nth time that day. Its been 5 months since the last time he saw Fuji. 5 months since he last felt those arms around him, those soft luscious lips against his, those pair of beautiful sapphire orbs that look up to him with pure love.<p>

The clock beside him chimed 8:00PM. Its 3 in the morning back in Japan. He stared at his phone in his hand. He's been clutching it for the past hour, deciding whether to call Fuji or not. Its very rude to wake a person up at 3 in the morning for nothing.

He sighed again. He can feel his heart hurt because of frustration. His heart. His heart who is once surrounded by strong walls that is almost impossible to break. He thought so too. But Fuji proved him wrong. Slowly, without realizing it, the walls around his heart started cracking. Little by little, day by day, the cracks would open wider and by the time he realized this, its too late to start rebuilding it. His fragile heart, as what Fuji described it, has little exposure to the world. Has little emotions, and he made a promise to fill his empty heart. Promise, fulfilled.

He groaned as he clutch his phone harder and finally decided. Call him selfish for calling someone at 3 in the morning during weekdays but he really need to hear his voice. Even if its just for a second. He dialed Fuji's numbers, anxiously waiting for it to be picked up.

In the middle of the fourth ring, he can hear the other line being picked up. His breath hitched. Why is he feeling nervous? Its just Fuji right? No, its not just Fuji. This is the Fuji he love. The Fuji who filled his empty heart with dozens of emotions.

"Mitsu?" He can hear Fuji's sleepy voice at the other end. He chuckled. He immediately imagined Fuji sitting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Shuu? I'm sorry for waking you at such-" He begin to explain but was stopped.

"Its okay. Its really... okay." Fuji's unusually quiet. Usually when they talk over the phone, Fuji would ramble on and on about what happen. At this case, he usually tease him for missing him in the middle of the night. But this time- wait is that a sob he heard?

"Shuu. Are you crying?" He asked. He wasn't sure if its a sob or just something that might have the same sound as a sob.

"Hmm? I'm not." Fuji tried answering in his happy voice, but he knew better than that fake happy voice.

"Don't lie. Are you crying?" He asked in the most gentle voice he could muster. He isn't about to scare a crying Fuji in his captain voice now, would he?

He could hear the shaky breath over the phone. He knew it. Fuji's crying. He was about to ask him when Fuji cut him off.

"Mitsu. I miss you." Those words. Fuji felt the same. "Mitsu, come back, please."

"I will Shuu. Just wait for a while okay? I'll come back. I promised you didn't I?" He assured Fuji. He needs to. Fuji's heart is just fragile as it seems.

After a few minutes of talking, this time more cheery and no tears involved, silence engulfed them. He could then hear Fuji's soft breathings over the phone. He's asleep.

He smiled a little to himself. "Sleep well Shuu. I love you."

He will come back. He promised. After all, home is where Fuji is.

* * *

><p>Hello, this is author Fullmoon27. Its been a long time since I last submitted a fanfic. And now I'm back with a new one. So I hope you like this one. It may not be the best, but at least it put my brain working for a while xD<p>

Another thing, if its there a story with the same plot, I'm very sorry. I didn't know. Then, if there are grammatical errors or anything wrong with the story, please feel free to tell me :)

- fullmoon27


End file.
